


The Pill

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Medication, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, fixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: They give Ben an extra pill every day.





	The Pill

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: What if Manticore had been able to revive and heal Ben? (Fic Promptly)
> 
> Oops. This fic got majorly messed up in pasting because I had to do it more than once. Sorry! Fixed now.

They give Ben a little pill every day. It's specific to his number, and thus his genetic code. Slowly it pulls him back from the void. The void of the Blue Lady, though they don't know who she is, the void put there in him by their own insistence that he be pure, work his mind into the ground.

When Max sees him again she isn't sure if she's seeing anyone other than Alec, except Alec is standing nearby.

The two clones regard each other.

Silently they ask each other with their eyes-- _state your designation_.

They don't mean to but they do.

Alec sucks in a breath when he realizes what he's done as Ben recites his number by rote and then looks right at Max and says, "My name is Ben."

"Yes, it is," she says, edging toward Alec, ease and revulsion warring on her face.

Alec has proven himself. And Ben has--well--been Ben..

And she knows it's not his fault.

She won't ask him what he's doing here, how he got to them. Not yet. Not right in this moment.

"Well, fellas. Can't say I ever expected you to meet each other but Ben, this is Alec, Alec, this is...Ben."

The recognition in their eyes runs deep.

"He tried to kill you," Alec murmurs in her ear as he slides slightly past her.

She nods. Tight. Ben's tried to kill a lot of people. She's not particular. She's not special.

She is the one who named him Ben, though, and he remembers that.

"I...don't remember," Ben says, “My name is Ben and I don’t remember...more.”

But Ben sees on her face that she can't forget.

*~*~*

She won't forget. Won't forget so many things about Ben. Everything beautiful and everything terrible all at once.

It dawns slowly for him that maybe he shouldn't have come, she can see it on his face. Maybe she doesn't feel safe with him because of things he'll never be able to (allowed) to remember.

And so it begins again, with her reminding herself that she's what he's got, and there's Alec now and maybe between the two of them they can make some sense of his life.

If only her heart would stop hammering in her throat. Maybe she could get those things done then. Maybe.


End file.
